A Day with the Dead
by Fantastic as Fremione
Summary: Just a one-shot about Nico meeting a ghost who happens to be one of the HoO. Takes place before the books when Bianca was still alive


**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so no flames please, but I'll accept constructive critism. Also credit for the idea of the story goes to Awesome as Annabeth (Thanks! :D) And yeah!**

* * *

"Alright Nico, just wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" my sister Bianca told me. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I nodded. I wasn't scared of being alone; in fact I kind of enjoyed it.

"Okay," she turned and walked toward the library. "Stay right here," she called over her shoulder.

I didn't mind her getting protective. She wasn't like other sisters who constantly bossed their siblings around. She was the opposite really.

I was standing at the entrance to the cemetery. Bianca would probably be more than a few minutes so it wouldn't hurt to take a quick walk.

I was constantly teased at school for being alone and talking to myself. I tried not to let it get to me, and talking to Bianca helped. But when I really needed to think, the cemetery was the first place that came to my mind.

I turned at the corner and surprisingly there was a girl standing right next to one of the graves.

She turned around and looked straight at me. She looked a few years older than me, but she didn't have on any make-up or glamorous clothes like most girls would. Instead her cinnamon brown curls were held back with a simple white headband that matched her school uniform.  
She motioned toward a small red ball on the grave.

"Is this yours?" she asked me.

I shook my head. I was surprised to see someone at the graveyard, let alone willingly speak to me.

She shrugged. "It probably belongs to some of the other guys who were playing out there yesterday."

"You were here yesterday too?"

She nodded causing her curls to bounce back. "I'm always here." Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," she said shaking her head. "I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

"I'm Nico di Angelo," I answered. "You're here alone?"

Hazel hesitated. "Sort of. What about you?"

"My sister's at the library down the street. She said she'd be a few minutes, but it normally takes longer. She really likes to read." It was really easy to talk about Bianca.

"You didn't go with her?" she sounded surprised.

"No I prefer to stay here" I answered waiting for her to say something about how it wasn't safe or it was weird. Too my surprise she didn't.

"I understand. It's easier to be alone, that way no one can hurt you," she said simply. Her tone was what surprised me. It wasn't sad or full of regret. It was acceptance. For the first time I felt someone other than Bianca understand me.

"Yeah, but it does hurt if you're alone because no one wants to be with you." I tried not to sound too upset about it.

Hazel smiled. "Hey, they're the ones who're missing out on a great friend. Just remember that no matter what they say, you're just as good as they are." She stopped as if thinking. "Well actually you're better because you're not being mean to someone because they're different; you're appreciating them because they're unique."

Now I was surprised. I barely knew Hazel, and yet she understood me better than anyone else I knew except Bianca. Yet it felt so good.

"How is it so easy for you to be so strong about all this?" I asked her.

Hazel had a sort of wistful expression on her face. "I use to deal with it all the time when I was alive."

"You also- wait what?" I broke off as I realized what she'd said: _When I was alive._

She seemed to realize it to and her eyes widened. "I-" she broke off as someone called me.

"Nico!" It was Bianca, but I didn't reply. Was Hazel a ghost? How was that possible?

"Nico!" she called again.

"Just a minute," I called back. I turned back around, but Hazel was gone. I looked around, but she wasn't anywhere. Of course, she was a ghost; she could probably turn invisible and all.

I walked closer to the gravestone. It read:

_Hazel Levesque_

_Died 1942_

_The beauty of death is its_

_Gift to end our silent tears_

There weren't any flowers or gifts on it, just the red ball the other guy threw. Didn't this girl have any friends or family who missed her?

I picked up the ball and put it in my pocket and walked back to Bianca.

"Nico I told you to stay here," she scolded, but her tone wasn't mean.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I saw a ghost," I added.

"Did you now?" she sounded amused.

"I'm serious," I insisted. "Her name was Hazel and she was a ghost. It didn't look like she had any friends. She also use to made fun of at school."

Bianca's expression softened. "Hey, you became her friend, she's not alone."

I liked the idea of finally having a friend, but I wasn't sure I'd see her again.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told her. She smiled and nodded. I don't think she believed me though.

I reached down and picked some yellow flowers, and ran back to the graveyard. Kneeling beside Hazel's grave I placed the flowers on the dirt. I wanted to do something else, but I didn't know what.

I turned to see Bianca coming toward me. She pulled out a simple silver bracelet from her pocket and handed it to me. I took it and placed it by the flowers.

"Thanks," I said smiling up at her.

She smiled back before gently pulling me up. "Come on" she said as she pulled my back toward the entrance. I walked with her, but turned back one last time. I was pretty sure I saw a flash of brown hair by the gravestone.

* * *

**So here it is! What'd you guys think?**


End file.
